


Cuando acaba el Placer

by Guadi_Fics



Category: Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Music, Non-Explicit, Past Infidelity, Romance, Sad, Sex, kpop, non explicit pairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: ''Hoy hago el amor, con otra persona. Pero el corazón, por siempre tuyo es...''





	Cuando acaba el Placer

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**''Hoy hago el amor con otra persona...''** _

_._

Sus manos calientes apresan el fino cuerpo ante él. Una necesidad completamente primaria consumiéndole desde dentro. La voracidad para calmar sus instintos devorándole la razón y nublándole la mente con pura lujuria, atenuando de paso un poco esa maldita consciencia que siempre se le hacía presente en aquellos momentos. Calmando con aquel pobre y siempre demasiado breve momento de éxtasis, aquel dolor sordo y constante en su pecho y llenando aunque no más fuera brevemente aquella sensación de helado vacío y absoluta soledad que el perderle le hubo dejado.

_._

_**''Pero el corazón, por siempre tuyo es...''** _

_._

Sin embargo nada importaba. Nada servía, porque, así lo maldijera una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo. Hasta su misma muerte incluso; él lo amaba. Lo amaba con locura infinita y con cada fibra, célula y átomo de su esencia y ser, y aparentemente nada, absolutamente nada iba a cambiar aquello. Lo sabía, y le dolía como el mismo infierno el hacerlo.

No importaba cuantas veces se repitiera que de hecho fue él quien le falló y quién le dejó así de, destruído.

No importaba tampoco que hubiera terminado desde hacía ya un tiempo, yendo de brazo en brazo tan solo para tratar de borrar cada toque que 'él' hubo dejado en su piel.

Lamentable el hecho de que él se hubiera entregado por completo y ahora se viera, tristemente, a vivir obligado a llevarle clavado en su piel. En su alma. En el mismo centro de todo lo que le hacía ser él.

_._

_**''Mi cuerpo se da, y el alma perdona...''** _

_._

Siente en su boca el sabor de los suspiros de su pareja. Besándolo, bebiéndose los sonidos que éste hacía presa del más puro placer.

Sus labios besan, sus manos tocan.

Su cuerpo marca al ajeno una y otra y otra vez, sintiendo como éste se le entregaba, tal y como aquel otro cuerpo se le había entregado alguna vez.

Tal y como él se rindió a su vez.

No puede pensar con claridad, el placer físico que le entrega aquel cuerpo dispuesto de su acompañante no hace nada por mitigar el caos emocional que dentro de él reina; sino que llega, arrasa, y lo deja de nuevo como cada maldita vez solo para terminar confundiéndolo de nuevo un poco más. Enterrado hasta las entrañas, queriendo prácticamente perderse en la unión de sus cuerpos, se mueve para poder insistir en enterrarse aún un poco más, hasta que puede sentir su clímax tan solo como algo que debiera pasar y ya no como antaño, como cuando ese momento sublime se convertía en algo prácticamente mágico que una vez hacía ya tiempo había tenido el placer de poder sentir y experimentar. Y que en consecuencia, ahora sentía le había arruinado para volver a sentir algo más, 'normal'.

Su alma triste, clamando por aquello que tan amargamente perdió. Llorando incesantemente de tanto dolor pero aún demasiado dañada como para siquiera dignarse a considerar el posible perdón hacia aquella tan abismal decepción en la que había terminado aquel viejo amor. No, aquello era una mentira también. Su alma sí estaba dañada, tan herida que podía sentir sus afiladas puntas cortantes desangrarle pero aún así, y a pesar de todo lo sufrido, su alma ya le había perdonado. Era tanto el anhelo que tenía de él que sabía que su alma estaba castigándole a sí mismo -y por demás- por el simple hecho de querer estar de nuevo a su lado sin importar ya más nada. Su alma, sí, pero no su mente, no su razón. No aquella plena conciencia que no dejaba de repetirle que aquel engaño sí pasó, que aquel por quién lloraba aún cada noche sí le falló, le engañó, traicionando su amor de la peor de las maneras. Una traición que siempre había dicho jamás podría dejar pasar.

Tanto dolor...

_._

_**''Tanta soledad, va a hacerme enloquecer...''** _

_._

Y así, tan pronto como la inevitable culminación del orgasmo pasa, no puede evitar sentir aquel frío helado instalarse de nuevo en él. Ni siquiera nota quitar su miembro del cuerpo de su actual acompañante. Ni siquiera podría llamarle amante, debido a que esa palabra en su mente implicaba tener ciertos sentimientos por quién compartía su cama y él, él estaba vacío, hueco, aún cuando luchara a cada segundo por demostrarse y demostrarle a todos que no era así. Él ya no se sentía capaz de volver a sentir ni una mínima parte de lo que otrora hubiera sentido, con él. Siempre él.

No nota tenderse sin ganas sobre las sábanas que por demás enredadas mostraban la clara evidencia de lo que allí había ocurrido. Ni nota tampoco jamás como aquel cuerpo menudo y saciado, pasa a recostarse a su lado antes de volver a enredarse al suyo una vez más, buscando un calor que emocionalmente, TaeMin sabía jamás volvería a dar porque no sería capaz de volver a existir en él; pero que a pesar de su falta no hizo nada por incomodar al otro quién, aparentemente conformándose con solo su calor corporal, se ovilló aún más a su lado antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño que el placer físico -y quizás por su parte sí más emocionalmente sentido-, les había dejado mientras era acariciado de manera autómata y ausente por la línea central de su desnuda y marcada espalda. Un acto que TaeMin se había obligado a hacer sin pensar, tal y como se hubo obligado a hacer otras tantas cosas desde que aquello pasó. Desde que, con todo el dolor del mundo, y quizás incluso un poco más, tuvo que obligarse a dejar ir aquello que más amó, ama y amaría hasta el fin de sus días porque al parecer su razón estaba perdida. Su razón jamás podría ser contrincante para su muy jodido y estúpido corazón porque sí, había mentido. En aquella estúpida entrevista en la que le habían preguntado que elegiría entre el amor y el trabajo él dijo  _'trabajo'_ sin pensar porque sabía que así sería de ahí en más. Porque estaba dolido de haberle escuchado decir apenas segundos antes como él decía la palabra  _'amor'_ con toda la calma que él ya no parecía capaz de volver a sentir y dejándole una vez más en claro que el momento de locura de enamorados había pasado para él, que nunca se sometería a tal martirio de nuevo. Que todo lo que le quedaba ahora y de ahí en más, era su carrera... todo, lo único ya.

_._

_**'Contaré que es amor, juraré que es pasión.** _

_**Y diré lo que siento con todo el cariño y en ti pensaré...'** _

_._

—Te amo, Tae —escuchó el aire susurrar en su oído antes de abrir los ojos de golpe y constatar que no, una vez más aquello no había sido real y sin saber si reír o llorar por seguir así, esperando con igual cantidad de miedo y esperanza que aquello fuera y a la vez no fuera real.

Todo era tan conflictivo y contradictorio para él ya.

Quería tanto escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, más no quería que fueran con esa voz que ahora escuchaba.

Quería sentir de nuevo esas caricias devotas y esos besos dulces. Pero no con esa piel. No con ese sabor.

No que importara tampoco. Claro tenía que aquello era algo que ya nunca volvería a pasar y que aunque se le fuera el alma -o lo poco que quedaba de ella- en el intento, él haría el esfuerzo de avanzar.

Queriendo tantos imposibles que rindiéndose decidió dar todo aquello que quien le acompañara entonces pudiera desear. Incluso esas palabras que algún día, presa del dolor más amargo que su roto corazón le dejó, juró nunca volver a pronunciar.

—Te amo también, bebé.

¿Y qué si las caricias apasionadas las hacía ahora presa de un mero recuerdo agridulce?

¿Qué si las palabras tiernas y dulces que decía ahora eran aquellas que muy internamente aún quería, soñaba y deseaba fueran otros oídos los que las escucharan?

Habían pasado ya más de tres años desde que aquel maldito moreno le había dejado, destruyendo su vida en el proceso. Más de tres años de que, tras verlo con sus propios llorosos ojos como retozaba entre caricias y gemidos en los brazos de otra, todos sus sueños de un futuro feliz y conjunto murieron.

Y sin embargo la triste realidad es que el tiempo no espera a nadie y que la vida sigue por lo que, él siguió también. Aprendiendo a actuar a la fuerza, aprendiendo a decir ' _estoy bien_ ' hasta que todos, y muchas veces incluso él mismo, lo creía. Saliendo y conociendo gente porque era todo lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

Diciéndose y repitiéndose que todo estaba bien, que estaba olvidando. Que aquello había pasado y podía dejarlo ir. Perdonarlo.

Mintiéndose de la manera más cruel.

Diciéndose amar a esta persona que tanto le había ayudado solo por el hecho de saber que su amor era lo único que realmente aquel anhelaba de él. Consintiéndole. Mimándole. Deseándole hasta el dolor tan solo con el amargo deseo oscuro de que fuera ese alguien más.

_._

_**''Cuando al fin acabó la ilusión que inventé. Y se va la emoción yo quisiera también ver el tiempo correr.''** _

_._

Y cada día era igual, a veces incluso peor.

De pronto era capaz de ver que su vida se había convertido poco a poco en tan solo una burda y triste mentira. Una nueva pretensión para dar todo lo poco que le quedaba de sí para hacer feliz a alguien más. Intentando llenar con ilusiones vanas el correr de los días y viviendo de recuerdos porque aquello era lo único que al parecer lo mantenía.

Seis meses.

Un año.

Y de nuevo seis meses más.

Tanto tiempo pretendiendo ahora le hacía hacerlo sin dudar ni vacilar, convertiéndose en un completo experto a la hora de fingir, de actuar. Actuar la mayor obra que nadie jamás fuera a crear.

Porque abrazaba cuando había que abrazar y besaba cuando sabía debía besar. Sonreía y acariciaba. Bromeaba con tonteras y agasajaba sin motivo especial; dando todo aquello que a él le hubiera gustado vivir junto a aquella persona que alguna vez hacía ya demasiado, amó de verdad. Más la mayor diferencia estaba en el hecho de que era otro quien se desvivía ahora por él y su amor, alguien que sinceramente le amaba mientras que él, sin poder evitar sentir la vergüenza al respecto, realmente se esforzaba en darle la relación que aquel soñaba pero escatimándole lo que éste más ansiaba aunque ilusamente ya creyera haberlo conseguirlo al fin. 

Su amor. Su aún sangrante corazón. Porque a él no llegaba a importarle del todo dejar el tiempo correr sin más. No llegaba a importarle como a un real enamorado cosas que sabía debían simplemente nacer sin siquiera llegarlas a pensar, o peor aún, a planear.

Si lo veía, lo veía. Si salían, salían. Si lo hacían, lo hacían. Y aún habiendo ya aprendido a leer al otro, aún a pesar de hacer las mismas cosas una y otra y otra vez; aún entonces y a pesar de todo, las cosas sencillamente no le nacían. Incluso con todo el amor sincero que podía sentir de su pareja, él no podía obligarse a hacer la única cosa que ambos querían de él mismo; amar otra vez. Amar y ser amado libremente y de verdad.

Mas no, ya años después, él no podía obligarse a no sentir el alivio y libertad cuando su 'pareja' no estaba con él porque era entonces y solo entonces, el momento en el que finalmente TaeMin era libre de dejar de pretender que todo estaba bien y que él era feliz. Libre de dejar caer las máscaras que con dolor y esfuerzo se había concentrado en crear, moldear y mantener con el único fin de seguir... simplemente seguir. Aunque ya fueran varias las veces que se preguntara un extraño y lejano ' _¿para qué?_ '

_._

_**''Y no sé quién me amó, qué habré dicho, no sé.** _

_**Y es entonces entiendo se mide el amor cuando acaba el placer...?''** _

_._

Era en momentos de cruda soledad cuando las verdades le empezaban a abrumar.

¿Sería que el alto alguna vez en verdad le amó? Porque, si lo hizo, ¿qué necesidad tendría entonces de buscar a alguien más?

¿Será que en verdad se hubo equivocado tan mal? ¿Qué realmente había terminado entregando su amor, su todo, a alguien que nunca le deseó ni quiso? No sinceramente al menos.

¿Acaso había sido tan condenadamente iluso e idiota de darlo todo y sin medida alguna, a alguien que nunca valió nada? Terminando así, tan malditamente enamorado que el tiempo jamás conseguía hacerlo sentir menos. Tan perdido que incluso años después y con todo el dolor que cargaba, aún así, y a pesar de todo y todos, no podía evitar sentir que lo amaba más que a nada ni nadie.

Inclusive cuando ya llevaba largo tiempo compartiendo vida con alguien más.

Sintiéndose tan necesitado. Tan dolido como traicionado y un sin fin de cosas más que aún entonces, ya cinco años después de aquel día en que aquella fatalidad comenzó, él seguía así de mal.

Tal desperdicio.

Su amor era un desperdicio.

Aquel a quien amó había convertido su amor, su completa entrega, en no más que una triste burla. Lo había vuelto en no más que un simple desperdicio, teniendo la osadía de aún así, llevárselo con él y no dignarse a devolvérselo jamás. Dejándolo así, tan estúpidamente roto. Tan inservible como para siquiera hacer el intento de volver a amar a alguien más.

Siempre dudando. Desconfiando.

Siempre preguntándose, carcomiéndose en las dudas que le hacían pensar si, en algún punto, había sido él el culpable de que aquello le pasara. De si había hecho algo mal. De si había dicho o hecho algo que lo enojara a tal punto que le hubiera orillado a buscar refugio y comprensión en los brazos de alguien más. De si había sido él el causante de que aquel a quién le hubo dado todo, lo traicionara con tanta crueldad. ¿O fue acaso que el amor terminó en cuanto la rutina del día a día se les impuso? Y, si la respuesta a esto último era un ''Sí'', automáticamente otra pregunta aún más dolorosa surgía detrás; ¿será que el mayor jamás le amó más allá del placer que su cuerpo le había podido dar?

Que triste y humillante que nunca fuera a saber la verdad.

_._

_**''Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vivo recordando...''** _

_._

Preguntas.

Preguntas y más preguntas que resonaban cual viejos tambores en una molesta melodía de nunca acabar. Dejándolo a la deriva de una caída libre de la que no sabía si se podría salvar. Vagando en una continua pena punzante porque aún habiendo roto con él cara a cara sentía que aquello nunca había tenido un cierre final.

_._

_**''Cuando pienso en ti yo siento que te estoy amando...''** _

_._

Y era atroz. Era agónico.

Era enfermizo incluso.

Pensarlo. Sentirlo.

Recordarlo.

El sentir constantemente que su estúpida vida no era más que la burla que aquel le dejó. Una mera farsa dónde él debía vivir tan solo con el eco de su voz grave y el aura fantasma de su pasado.

Por siempre atado.

Por siempre suyo.

_._

_**''Y cuando llegue al deseo, es tu nombre el que llamo''** _

_._

Despertar y dormir.

Salir y volver.

Oír y mirar.

Sentir. Callar. Reír.

Llorar en soledad.

Cada día. Uno tras otro y luego otro y otro más, cayendo siempre en la misma rutina, sintiéndose ahogarse pero luchando por mantenerse a flote. Perdiendo poco a poco el sentido de porqué aún debía luchar.

Besando, lamiendo. Acariciando.

Amando hasta la cúspide del éxtasis el cuerpo de alguien que sabía jamás podría amar con sinceridad porque la más triste y repulsiva verdad era que, cada vez, cada jodida vez que TaeMin se hundía implacable en aquel cuerpo, lo único que su cuerpo recordaba era aquellos tiempos en los que era él quién gritaba de placer mientras aquel moreno marcaba y reclamaba todo de él, al tiempo que su boca luchaba por no gritar aquel nombre que su mente no paraba de gritar y su corazón no dejaba de llorar.

_._

_**''Puede que no seas tú, pero es a ti a quién amo...''** _

_._

Y así continuaba, cautivo del tiempo. Presa del día a día, del mes a mes y del año a año. Viviendo la vida que fingía disfrutar. Amando con su cuerpo a aquel que nunca paró de esforzarse por obtener algo que nunca tuvo coraje de decirle ya nunca le podría dar.

Sintiendo la agonía de jamás poder perdonar mientras se encerraba en una rutina con la que jamás podría avanzar.

Amando.

Amando y odiando.

Y volviendo a amar un poco más.


End file.
